


Enchanting

by Seaofserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/pseuds/Seaofserenity
Summary: Purple roses stood for love at first sight, hoping your heart could catch their eye in turn.





	Enchanting

Kakuzu never thought much of the language of flowers. Deciding stating feelings outright instead of a roundabout way was best.

But Kisame insisted on the flowers speaking for you helped those lacking the confidence to speak words themselves. It also assisted secret relationships greatly, Kisame added while selecting green roses for his own love. 

With that thought, Kakuzu questioned for at least what the different roses colors meant, curious as to what the sharkman intended to convey. The green rose meaning made it clear who Kisame would spend so much on. Something hopeful for the slowly dying. 

The bounty hunter eyed the purple roses, selecting twelve then following the missing mist ninja out. Kisame explained purple meant falling in love instantaneously but enchantment as well. Fitting, he said, for someone who stole hearts. Kisame even dared to question over if Kakuzu stole any metaphorical hearts. The answer was a glare and some silence before ditching the swordsmen.

Alone in his room at base, him regretting spending money on dead plants. A meaningless purchase in the spur of getting caught up by Kisame's joyous mood over such things. But he couldn't throw the flowers out either. Then it'd be even more of a waste of money. He set the dozen he got on a desk before glancing at them.

He didn't have anyone to give these to. In the past, not then either. Red roses was more suiting for what the previously happier him would give. Now, with who he was, purple fit by him putting what few good qualities he kept left out for someone to notice. To charm them despite how monstrous he turned. 

The thought was so sad he couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Part of him wanted the past back but the other knew that this was simply who he was now. Wanting bonds with others but not wanting any too close. Brief glimpses of kindness before it was buried back into the cage of steel wires. 

His mind thought of maybe showing all the good remaining to someone. Maybe they would fall for him. Someone to be with and hopelessly in love again. 

His hearts stung with reminders of the pain from losing his first love. Why he should not get close to someone.

But tonight.

Kakuzu changed into a suit and grabbed the flowers. The other Akatsuki members decided on a aimless night out. He did not want to be alone with his thoughts for much longer.

He certainly would not show his heart to anyone. But he would all the same let the flowers speak their meaning. Something he wouldn't deny wanting in the end. Purple roses fit him and apparently Kisame knew people too well.


End file.
